Prince of the Host Club
by superbloggerbynight
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, second year, goes to Ouran High School for the remaining years of high school. He never suspected to get pulled into something like the Host Club.


Echizen Ryoma sat in the Kawamura Sushi Shop waiting for his senpais to join him for one last outing before the third years were off to university.

"Oi! Echizen!" called Momoshiro as he entered the shop and upon seeing his bratty kouhai.

"Hey Momo-senpai," was the calm response.

In no time at all, the rest of the used-to-be-regulars arrived- Kaidoh, of course, saying, "Momoshiri," and the scathing reply of "Mamushi".

Kawamura Takeshi joined them from back of the restaurant, still in his work clothes.

It was when their food arrived (Fuji, with his obsession of wasabi rolls, delighted) and they started to eat is when Kikumaru wailed, "I don't want to leave Seigaku High!"

The third years shared the same sentiments with the bouncy red-head and sighed. "I know how you feel, Kikumaru. We had such a great final year, able to spend it with our friends," Oishi agreed, patting the head of Kikumaru that was resting pitifully against his shoulder.

"Yeah, and even a better way of finishing your final season of your tennis careers," said Momoshiro, face stuffed with eel rolls, "with winning the Nationals and all." He leaned back slightly in his seat. "Just like your final year in middle school, hmm?"

"And it was all because of our champion," Fuji smiled. Everybody's attention turned to their youngest charge. He froze as his senpai-tachi watched him, sushi halfway to its designated location of his mouth.

Echizen Ryoma did not change much in the last two years of going to America. He still had his Fila cap at all times and a tennis bag over his shoulder as he sipped his Ponta. But there were noticeable differences because of the blessing of puberty. He gained height, grew out his hair just slightly so it was barely brushing his eyelashes, a lean body developed with natural muscles, and he was quite popular amongst the girls. Not that he noticed them.

He went to America the year the third years left and then reunited with his old tennis team in his first year of going to Seigaku High. Just like middle school. He added two more titles of winning Junior Nationals while he was in America, making him quite the talk around the junior circuit.

Echizen Ryoma, 16, sighed before putting down his sushi and addressing his senpais. "I just wanted to let you know that this was probably the best way I could have spent my first and final year at Seigaku High," the usually reserved one of the group said.

The group gawked at him, all except the team's captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. But that didn't mean he didn't feel surprise.

"Nande? What do you mean 'final year at Segaku High'! You're not the one leaving, the third years are!" Momo shouted, finally expressing the thoughts of everyone at the table.

"Ochibi-chan, what do you mean? You've still got two more years!" Kikumaru tried to reason.

Echizen took a sip of his most favored drink- Ponta. "I won't be attending Seigaku next year." Echizen ran a hand through his hair, the only open response that explaining this is hard for him. "My mom and dad made a deal before I went to Seigaku Middle. I was going to Seigaku for middle school and then I would go to this high school that my mom went to for the rest of my schooling, but the plan changed." Echizen made an unattractive face at as he mentioned the high school. "After we won Nationals in middle school, my dad wanted to train me in America to develop the techniques that were my own and he promised to come back for high school. My mom, on the other hand, went to a school for rich people on scholarship and wants me to go there, but I made a promise to you guys to come back to win Nationals again."

The Seigaku High schoolers nodded along, listening to the story.

"So we made a deal that I would enter this high school after my first year at Seigaku."

Everybody nodded understandably.

"Are you going to continue playing tennis? " Kaidoh Karou asked.

"Baka! What kind of question is that? Of course-" Momoshiro's loud input was cut off by a "I don't know," from the first year.

"What? Echizen, you aren't going to continue playing tennis?" Oishi asked, worried as ever. The sushi was forgotten as they stared for the second time that day at the first-year.

"I just can't believe that. The probabilities of Echizen not ever playing tennis again are insanely low. The data doesn't add up," Inui said, staring at his sacred notebook.

"I never said I was going to give up tennis forever, but I'm probably going to be training independently. The tennis team at the high school is nonexistent. Kaa-san wants me to have a good education to fall back on if my tennis career isn't up to par." Echizen snorted. "Whatever. I still want to have daily matches with each of you."

"Keep your guard up," Tezuka said, his basic catch phrase.

"Don't get lazy, ne, Echizen-kun?" said Fuji with a smile.

"Oi! I'm going to join you in the pro world, so be ready in two years." The cocky prodigy smirked.

"And I'll be waiting." Tezuka nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is this high school and which one is it?" the ever-meek Kawamura asked.

Echizen thought about it for a moment. "It's in Bunkyou, only about twenty minutes away from here so we can often have matches." The team nodded. "It's called Ouran High School. I'm going on scholarship."

"At least we can still have matches, Echizen!" Kikumaru promised, back to his previous bouncing form. "I'm sure university life is going to be hard, but I'll make sure to get better at tennis to beat you!"

"Same! I'm going to get better and beat you too, Echizen!" Momoshiro laughed.

"Not before me, Momoshiri!"

"Mamushi, stop calling me that!"

"Fshhhh!"

Echizen watched as his senpais fought with an amused grin. He was going to miss this. Echizen took a sip of his Ponta.

X

Echizen Ryoma, now a second year, tennis prodigy, stared at the pink building in front of him. He was dressed in an expensive suit of a powder blue blazer and slacks as the uniform for this high-society school, and he disliked it very much.

What has his kaa-san gotten him into?


End file.
